


Suck My Lead

by Mieldyne



Series: Dreams of the Demi-Fiend [3]
Category: Devil May Cry, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Drabble, Gunplay, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Demifiend has another sexual dream about the man in red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck My Lead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jointstruggle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jointstruggle).



While sheltered under an overpass with his demons, Shura had been having restless nights. This would have been one of them, had he not practically begged one of his followers to knock him out, magic or otherwise. He was lulled to sleep by the lullaby of one of the earth mothers.

It wasn’t long before Shura began to peacefully dream…

 

\+     +     +     +     +

"Mm-mmf…" Came a moan from within the boy’s throat, unable to make any other sound or speak as his mouth was occupied. The long, silver and white barrel of a handgun was being forced down his throat. By that damned devil hunter no less, who seemed very calm about it, that stern look on his face the entire time he made Shura deep throat his gun.

Dante had his finger near the trigger, making Hitoshura sweat from the tension. Fear washed over him as he gagged, closing his eyes as Dante pushed the gun in and out of his mouth. Shura couldn’t help but shiver as his enemy brushed the white gun’s twin across his chest, dragged across one of his perk nipples, and down his naked form, tracing a long ‘s’ shape. He flinched as it reached his lower half, touching the tip of his throbbing erection. Dante added pressure to it, pushing Ebony against the fiend’s penis, earning a gasp from him as he rubbed the gun down the length.

That bastard still didn’t say anything, did not change his expression or stop even when it was clear Shura would and could not do anything. Shura cowered, shrinking back on his ankles and away from the touch. A clicking sound alerted him and caused him to squeal softly, returning to his original position quickly. Golden eyes snapped open and witnessed Dante’s finger on the trigger of the firearm he was being forced to suck. Shura leered up at Dante, unblinking, as tears began to drip slowly from his angered eyes.

Then there was the sound of thunder…

… And Shura wakes up.

\+     +     +     +     +

He managed to not scream, and places a hand on his forehead.

"I-I…" He whispered to himself, in shock of his… very lewd dream. Of course he had wet dreams before but not one like this. And not with someone he considers an enemy.

"Holy shit…" He breathed in, then exhaled hard. His heart was pounding like it was in the dream, along with his pants feeling tight. Shura reached down and pulled on his pants, grimacing and turning pink. Even his markings had tinted from cool green to hot red. Was he really turned on by this sort of thing? Or maybe it was just a physical thing…

Regardless of the reasoning behind it, the teen had to find a more private place to do his business, feeling very ashamed about it, for once.


End file.
